Find Me
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: "Ese frió, engreído y sin sentimientos no se parece ni un poco al niño que vi en mi infancia, él era bueno, humilde y tenía sentimientos." SasukexSakura / two-shoot.
1. Sálvame

"_Frente de marquesina" _se había vuelto mi apodo desde que tengo memoria. Lloro cada vez que me lo dicen. Simulo ser la fuerte, la que nunca se rinde, la que nunca llora. Pero cuando nadie me ve, soy todo lo contrario a eso. Mi madre se fue a vivir con mi padre a otro país por cuestiones de trabajo dejándome sola. Según ellos ya tengo 16 años como para cuidarme. A mi edad, tengo la mente de una mujer de 25 años.

En cualquier edad, se necesita el cariño de una familia. Yo no la tengo. Y realmente la necesito. ¿Amigos? Tenía, antes de que comenzaran a decirme ese horrible apodo. Estoy prácticamente sola. Y realmente, ya me acostumbre a estarlo.

Ya nadie recordaba mi nombre. Hasta a mi profesor en ocasiones se le escapaba un "Frente de marquesina" en toda la clase. ¿Tanto le cuesta ver la puta lista con los nombres? Hasta hoy cuando me lo dicen sigo llorando. Por más que sea "madura" no soporto esto. Siento que mi existencia en este mundo no vale una mierda.

Pero cada vez que me acuerdo de él… se me va cualquier tipo de pensamientos sobre eso. Y sonrió. No sé si es falsa o no la sonrisa, pero me siento feliz. ¿Quién es él? Nunca lo supe. Solo recuerdo sus palabras, su voz, y un poco su cara angelical.

Esa persona es supuestamente Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué supuestamente? Ese frio, engreído y sin sentimientos no se parece ni un poco al niño que vi en mi infancia, él era bueno, humilde y tenía sentimientos. Es como si de apariencia siguiera igual (muy guapo, por cierto) y por dentro hubiera otra persona. Cuando intente hablarle, me dijo "No me interesa lo que tengas para decirme, frente de marquesina" y nunca volví a intentarlo. Tampoco vale la pena hablarle a otra persona. Dirían lo mismo, solo que se reirían.

— Sakura Haruno. — llamo mi profesor, para que finalmente pueda entregar mi examen.

— Querrás decir, "Sakura-frentedemarquesina-haruno" — dijo Ino y toda la clase (a excepción de Sasuke) comenzó a reír. Esa cerda era mi peor pesadilla.

— ¡Yamanaka! — grito el profesor y dejaron de reir.

— Sha, lo siento, pero es la verdad. — contestó. Y el profesor resignado gruño. Entregue el examen y con inmensas ganas de llorar volví a mi asiento como si nada hubiera pasado. _Maldito ese nudo en la garganta que te advierte que estas a punto de explotar en lágrimas._

A la salida de nuevo me encontré con la cerda y sus amigas riéndose de mí. Solo hice como que las ignoraba (por qué sus risas y palabras se podrían escuchar en todo Japón) y seguí caminando. Más adelante, estaban Uzumaki, Uchiha y todos sus amigos. Se rieron de mí también y el nudo en mi garganta aumento por escuchar la estúpida risa de Sasuke. Hice como que los ignoraba también y seguí caminando.

Fui hacía el hospital a trabajar como todos los días. Me había costado demasiado entrar anteriormente por mi corta edad, pero me dieron una oportunidad por ver la habilidad que tenía para ser médica. Y así entre. Era lunes, por lo tanto me tocaba el turno día y noche. Cuando salí, calcule que eran las 9:30. Me dirigí hacía mi casa y sentí que alguien me seguía. _Bien, no pasa nada, es solo mi imaginación._ Tenía miedo, y este aumento cuando sentí un brazo tomarme de la cintura, rápidamente comencé a pegarle patadas y me soltó fácilmente. No le vi el rostro, salí corriendo. Finalmente me escondí en un callejón. Respiré finalmente y mi corazón volvió a su órbita. Había un solo problema… ¿Dónde estaba? Había corrido tan rápido que no supe adónde me dirigía. _Mierda. _Esto me pasa solo a mí ¿cierto?

Comencé a caminar y a fijarme si había algún rastro de mi barrio. Nada. Me encontraba muy lejos de allí seguramente. De nuevo sentí que alguien me seguía. Mire hacía todos lados y no había nadie. Seguro sigo algo asustada. Imagínense, estoy en un barrio desconocido, tal vez muy lejos del mío, me acaba de perseguir un "violador" y no sé qué hora es. ¿Quién no estaría asustado así?

— ¿Así que te escondiste aquí eh? Pues mala idea. — ¡Mierda! Estaba segura de que ese violador me había seguido.

— Seas quien seas, ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Esta vez no corrí, fue muy fácil sacármelo de encima anteriormente, entonces no sería tan difícil hacerlo ahora. Pero cabe mencionar que no sabía si el corazón me latía de lo asustada que estaba.

— Tu cuerpo encima del mío, ¿comprendes, cierto? Ahora traje a algunos amigos que me ayudaran a cumplir esa fantasía, así que quédate quieta si no quieres que te hagamos daño. — dijo y salieron dos hombres más delante de mí prohibiéndome escapar. _Bien, ahora sí que estaba muerta._

Me quede quieta. No sabía como pero saldría de allí de alguna forma. Se me lanzaron encima y me rompieron la remera. ¿No es momento para mencionar de que estaba temblando de susto y frio, cierto? Forceje, pero nada paso. O bueno…sí.

— ¡Suéltenla idiotas! — grito… ¿Sasuke? Y cayeron los tres por una patada. Yo seguía helada en el piso.

— ¿Estas bien…chica? ¿Tienes frio? — preguntó. Genial, había venido a salvarme y ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre.

— S-sí. — respondí entre escalofríos.

— Toma. Te llevare a casa — me dio su campera.  
— S-sí, gracias…—

_Subí a su auto y me llevó a mi casa. No entendí muy bien como comprendió la dirección ya que estaba temblando del trauma y el frio. Hubo silencio en todo el camino. Cuando llegué solo me abrió la puerta y entré. Nada más. Seguramente mañana haremos como si nada hubiera pasado… al menos eso creo.  
_**.**

.

.  
¿Qué tal, sexys fans de Sasusaku? ¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Quieren que lo continué?  
Reviews= Continuación + Escritora feliz^^.


	2. Mi sol

_**Género:**__ Drama, Amistad, _Consuelo, Humor, Romance. _****_

Advertencias:_ Vocabulario algo fuerte. Poco, pero fuerte. Un toque de lemon. Y tal vez una que otra falta de ortografía podrán encontrar._

_**Parejas:**__ SasuSaku, le pondré un toque de NaruSaku. Pero __poco__.___

_**Summary**__:__ "Ese frió, engreído y sin sentimientos no se parece ni un poco al niño que vi en mi infancia, él era bueno, humilde y tenía sentimientos."_

Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura!^^  
**….**

Al día siguiente desperté jadeando. Había tenido una pesadilla. Era obvio, me había quedado demasiado traumada y además, fue la primera vez en mi vida que me asuste tanto. Me di cuenta que justo dos segundos después de despertarme sonó el despertador, eso significaba, volver a mi asquerosa vida cotidiana. Fui al baño con todas las energías posibles y me arregle, cosa que era en vano por qué nadie lo notaba. El esfuerzo que hacía por ya no recibir esas burlas. Todo era en vano.

Me dirigí hacía el colegio, allí estaba Yamanaka y sus otras amigas. Desde la mañana comenzaron a molestarme. Ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, como todos los días en realidad. Cuando ingresamos a nuestras respectivas aulas, el profesor entrego los exámenes y yo saque un 10. No es algo que me sorprenda ni nada por el estilo, estaba casi acostumbrada a sacar dieces. Y no es por ser hipócrita, pero me la pasaba todos los días estudiando, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, nadie con quien salir. ¿A qué dedicaría mi tiempo para no estudiar?

Los dos recreos fueron más que pésimos. Ino se la pasó burlándose de mí, de mi frente, de mis ojos, de mi pelo, de mis curvas. No importaba como fuera, siempre encontraba defectos en mí. Y por supuesto, todos reían cada vez que me decía algo. Yo le contestaba, pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos. Tuve un nudo en mi garganta todo el día, que se fue agrandado a medida que me decía algo. No podía aguantar más, necesitaba llorar como nunca. ¿Por qué hoy se interesó tanto en hacer de mi día una pesadilla?

No resistí más. A la salida explote en lágrimas. Llore en la puerta del colegio. Y claro, como la frentona llora, todos la observan. Bien, este día no podía ir peor. _O sí._ Salí corriendo cuando vi que todos se reían de mí. Pero la rubia cerda me alcanzo.

— ¡He, frentona! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ahora no eres tan ruda para contestarme, cierto? — rio.

— ¡Cállate! — grité entre sollozos.

— Realmente me repugnas. Creo que no podría verte por más de quince segundos. Me desmayaría aquí mismo. Y encima ahora que lloras te vez más fea aún. —

— ¿Por qué me haces todo esto? ¿No te das cuenta que ya mi vida es bastante mierda para que una rubia hueca como tu intervenga en ella? —

— Sí, es por eso que quiero hacerla más mierda aún. Y hueca será tu abuela, frentona. —

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerla más mierda? —

— Por qué amo verte sufrir. ¿Recuerdas como sufrí yo? Mereces el triple. —

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú jamás en tu vida sufriste! ¡Siempre obtuviste lo que querías! —

— Así es, pero hubo un tiempo, en 5to grado, que tú y yo éramos amigas. —

— ¿Y…?—

— Jamás me dijiste que te cargaban por tu gigantesca frente. Tú arruinaste mi reputación, frente de marquesina. Y ahora que la recupere, yo arruinare tu miserable vida. —

— ¿Solo por esa estupidez? — aún seguía llorando.

— Para mí no es ninguna estupidez. Fue un error tuyo no decirme nada. Así que literalmente, tú te arruinaste la vida sola. —

— ¡Felicitaciones! — Dije con sarcasmo y continué— Ya me arruinaste la vida. ¿Ahora que harás conmigo?

— No, esto aún no termina. Quiero más, así que contrate a un par de amigos que tal vez ya conozcas. — sonrió.

— ¿Pero qué… ¿¡Qué hacen ellos aquí, Ino!? — grité. Eran los tres hombres del día anterior. Y todo lo que paso volvió a mi cabeza. El trauma, la pesadilla, el frio…Sasuke…

— ¿Creíste que yo solo era alguien que te burlaba? ¿Que no iba más allá de eso? ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacerte algo tan malo como por ejemplo, esto? ¡Pues te equivocaste, frente de marquesina! Chicos, asegúrense de dejarla bien traumada. — salio corriendo con esa estúpida sonrisa.

_Bien, ahora estoy muerta. Se acabó, no viviré más así. Los dejare que me hagan lo que quieran. Mátenme, nadie se lamentará por mi muerte. Viólenme, nadie me cuidara. Desnúdenme, nadie me traerá ropa. Róbenme, nadie me volverá a comprar nada. Péguenme, háganme sufrir, nadie curara esas heridas. No sirve mi existencia. No tengo a nadie. No tengo nada. Solo soy una frente de marquesina con pelo de chicle. Tal vez sea algo idiota querer morir solo por qué alguien te burla. Es idiota morir cuando tienes alguien que realmente quiere ayudarte. Es idiota cuando tienes una familia que puede cuidarte. Pero cuando no estás solo, y no tienes nada, nada vale. __**Lo recordé por última vez**__, y perdí mi dignidad, ellos ya estaban encima de mí.  
_**…**

**-****¿Pero qué…hago aquí? ¿Acaso ya estoy muerta, o me violaron? Un segundo… ¿Qué hago en mi cama, con mis sabanas, y mi almohada?** — pensé examinando el lugar.

**Y lo más importante… ¿Qué hacia Sasuke aquí?**

— Lamento haber llegado tarde…ellos te hicieron mucho daño. — dijo bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes verme? — contesté confundida.

— Claro que sí, ¿por qué no podría verte? —

— Pues por qué… un segundo, ¿no estoy muerta? —

— Claro que no. — esbozo una sonrisa a la derecha.

— ¿Tú me salvaste de nuevo? —

— Hmp, sí. —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas morir y ya? — grité y sentí dolor en cada célula de mi cuerpo. _¿Qué me había ocurrido?_

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Eres una molestia. Al menos agradece que te deje vivir. —

— ¿Agradecer? ¡Yo quería morir, idiota! ¡Incluso antes de intentar morir hice un discurso algo emo y cursi en mi cabeza, como en las películas! —

— Si, en realidad eso sonó demasiado emo. —

— ¡Ah, eres un idiota! ¿Por qué todo lo que hago en la vida es en vano? —

— Eso también sonó demasiado emo. Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres cortarte las venas acaso? —

— No es una mala idea. —

— Estas loca. —

— Tal vez, solo quiero desaparecer del mundo y que ningún idiota me salve. ¿Es mucho pedir? —

— Hmp, cállate. —

— Aún sigo sin entender por qué me salvaste. —

— Por qué frentes como la tuya no se ven todos los días. — rio.

**Ok, ¿por qué no me tome como una ofensa lo que me dijo? Él tiene una hermosa sonr… ¡es un idiota, nada más, concéntrate Sakura!**

— Ya, dímelo. —

— Bien, porque…

— ¡Teme, volví, te traje los tomates que me pediste! — grito cierto rubio.

Comencé a reír por los tomates y Sasuke se sonrojo. Pero…espera un minuto, ¿Quién además de Uchiha estaba en mi casa? Esa voz… ¡Uzumaki!

— ¡Dobe, te he dicho que no grites! ¿Qué tal si Sakura estaba durmiendo? ¡La ibas a despertar, idiota! —

— Bien, ¿quieres los tomates sí o no? —

— Déjalos por allá y deja de joderme. —

— ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Sakura-chan? —

— Solo porque me trajiste los tomates puedes pasar. —

**¿Por qué Uzumaki quiere verme? ¿Qué se supone que paso? ¿Por qué de repente estos dos me tratan como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y fuimos súper amigos? Maldición, no entiendo un carajo.**

— ¿Cómo estas, Sakura-chan? — entro a la habitación Naruto.

— Bien, supongo…oye, ¿quieres decirme que paso aquí que me tratan tan bien? —

— Yo y el teme te salvamos, ¿no te lo dijo? —

— Pues sí, pero… ¿por qué me tratan tan bien, como si nunca me hubieran burlado? —  
— Pero nosotros jamás te hemos burlado. ¡Ah! El otro día si nos reímos de ti, pero no por lo que decía Ino, por qué te habías vestido diferente y parecías un payaso. Tenías esa ropa que usan los populares, que por cierto es horrible. — sonrió.

**Sonreí. Me alegraba que alguien notara mi esfuerzo por ser bonita. Un minuto ¿Acaso dijo que era un payaso? Bien, lo ignorare y continuare con mi interrogatorio.**

— Bien…y dime, ¿por qué me salvaron? Es decir, ¿acaso verlos conmigo no les arruinara la reputación? —

— ¿Reputación? — Comenzó a reír a carcajadas— ¡Saku-chan, tu vales más que esa estupidez! —

— ¿Por qué me tratan bien ahora? —

— ¡Ah, todo es culpa del teme! —

— ¡Cierra la boca Naruto, es culpa de los dos! — grito el peli negro desde la cocina, que estaba comiendo sus preciados tomates.

— ¡Cállate, es solo tuya! — Respondió con otro grito.

— Y bien, Naruto, ¿me dirás por qué? —

— Ah, cierto. Bueno, resulta que…el teme siempre te recordó, Sakura. Y antes él era mucho más frio de lo que es ahora, así que solo se decidió por protegerte, no más que eso. Pero ahora no sé qué bicho le pico que quiere que estés feliz. —

— De… ¿de verdad? — me sonrojé. **¿Acaso era cierto** **que Sasuke siempre me recordó?**

— Si, de verdad. Y ya veo por qué nunca te olvido, ¡tú eres tan preciosa Saku-chan! —  
— Igualmente, Naruto. — sonreí y él se sonrojo.

Uchiha entro a la habitación e hizo como que tocia**. Lo que faltaba era que este celoso.**

— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó.

— Cosa mía y de Naruto. — dije, y pude ver en su rostro que aumentaban los celos. Sonreí satisfactoriamente.

**¿PERO QUE MIERDA? ¿POR QUÉ ESTA CELOSO? ¿POR QUÉ ME GUSTA QUE LO ESTE? ¿QUÉ ME ESTA PASANDO?**

**Desde ese día, yo, Sakura Haruno, fui feliz finalmente. Esos dos idiotas eran el sol de todos mis días. Pude descubrir lo que era sonreír de verdad. Y pensar que horas antes quería morir. El plan de Ino, ****fracasó.**

_"Un día después, de la tormenta, cuando menos piensas sale el sol"_


End file.
